


Love, I never knew that you'd be so turned on....

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia walked in the house and closed the door. She yawned quietly as she kicked off her shoes. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep.<br/>She walked to the living room and froze. <br/>Kira, her roommate, was sitting on the couch, her hand disappearing under her jeans. She was moaning quietly, eyes focused on the TV.<br/>Malia looked at the TV and almost groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, I never knew that you'd be so turned on....

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it please leave kudos or comments!

Malia walked in the house and closed the door. She yawned quietly as she kicked off her shoes. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

She walked to the living room and froze. 

Kira, her roommate, was sitting on the couch, her hand disappearing under her jeans. She was moaning quietly, eyes focused on the TV.

Malia looked at the TV and almost groaned. Kira was watching porn. A girl was on her back on a bed and another girl was between her legs, eating her out hungrily. The girl was moaning loudly, her back arching high from the bed as she massaged her own breasts. The girl that was eating her out, looked very happy with that or maybe she was happy because she was fucking herself with four fingers.

Malia could feel herself get wet. She sniffed the air and moaned quietly when she catch the smell of Kira's arousal.

Kira gasped and quickly looked at her. "Fuck. Malia. I didn't know you'll be home so early." She murmured as she quickly pulled her hand out of her jeans.

Malia walked to her and gripped her hair. She pulled her up and kissed her hungrily.

Kira gasped but quickly kissed her back, licking inside her mouth hungrily.

Malia pushed her away gently and smirked. "Such a bad girl. Watching porn and touching yourself, thinking that I wouldn't be able to smell you all over the couch." She said.

Kira bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry, Malia." She said.

"Look at me, little slut." Malia said as she grabbed her jaw and turned her face to look at her.

Kira nodded a bit as she looked at Malia.

Malia was wearing a yellow summer dress with flowers all over it. The dress had buttons on her upper half, from her stomach all the way up to her collarbone.  
Malia smirked as she slowly unbuttoned the buttons, one by one, slowly revealing her bare breasts.

Kira looked at her chest with hunger in her eyes.

"You wanna put your mouth here, huh slut?" Malia grinned as she ran a finger over her nipple.

Kira watched as the nipple get hard and whined. "Yes, ma'am." She whispered.

Malia took Kira's hand in hers and sucked one of her fingers for a second before she pushed Kira's hand to her other nipple.

Kira groaned and ran the finger slowly over it.

Malia moaned quietly and gripped Kira's hair. "Suck my nipples, little whore." She smirked when Kira moaned at her words and leaned to suck one of the nipples hungrily.

Malia moaned and arched her back a bit before she pulled Kira away. "Get on your knees and eat me out. If you do it good I'll make you cum." She grinned.

Kira quickly dropped to her knees and ran her hands under Malia's dress. She pulled off her panties and watched as Malia kicked them off.

Kira's back was against the couch and she groaned when Malia put one of her legs on it and Kira got a clear view of Malia.

Malia smirked as she watched Kira's face disappear under her dress and between her legs.

Kira put her hands on Malia's thighs and licked her hungrily. She was really wet from watching the two girls and she wanted to cum so bad. So as fast as she made Malia cum, she could get to that as well.

Malia moaned as Kira sucked on her clit hungrily. She was definitely impatient.

Malia smirked and pushed Kira away.

Kira whined and looked up at her.

"Do you want me to cum fast so I can take you off or you're a slut to taste me?" Malia grinned as she cupped the girl's cheek.

"I'm a slut for your cum, ma'am. And I want you to make me cum." Kira moaned.

Malia smirked and sat on the couch, she opened her legs wide and looked at Kira. "Come here."

Kira quickly moved on her knees between Malia's legs and started kissing her breasts.

"Nip it." Malia said when Kira kissed a nipple softly.

Kira looked up at Malia as she sucked and then nipped the nipple. She went to the other one and sucked it hungrily in her hot mouth before she licked it slowly.

"Suck three of your fingers and put them in me." Malia said firmly.

Kira quickly sucked on her fingers and moved them between Malia's legs. 

"Should I put them in at once, ma'am?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mhm. I'm pretty wet and you sucked then good so thrust then in as hard as you can." Malia said and licked her lips. She wanted it rough right now.

Kira nodded and sucked a nipple as she thrusted her fingers hars in Malia.

When Malia cried out in pleasure she looked up and grinned.

Malia pulled her dress up a bit and pushed at Kira's head. "Go down and suck my clit hungrily like a little slut would do. Because you're my little whore." She smirked.

Kira moaned at the words and quickly leaned to suck on Malia's clit, moving her fingers firmly in and out of the girl.

When she found Malia's g-spot she massaged it roughly.

Malia was going wide. Her eyes turned deep blue and she thrusted back a couple of times before she started cumming.

Kira pulled her fingers out when she made sure that Malia is down from her high. She licked them hungrily, moaning at the taste.

Malia smirked and licked her lips as she pulled her up to kiss her hungrily.

Kira gladly kissed back and shivered when Malia ran a hand down her back.

"What do you want, little one?" Malia smirked.

"I want to be your little slut, ma'am. I want to cum so hard for you. To make you proud." Kira hummed.

Malia hummed and sucked on her bottom lip. "You're really horny, aren't you?" She chuckled.

"Only for you, ma'am." Kira said and gasped when Malia cupped her through her jeans.

"My, my, even your jeans are getting wet." Malia smirked.

Kira whined and rubbed herself against Malia's hand.

Malia quickly pulled her hand away. "Bad girl." She said. "Do you want to cum?"

Kira nodded. 

"Then be a good girl or I wouldn't let you do it." Malia said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Kira said.

Malia walked to her room, pulling Kira behind herself. "Sit down." She ordered.

Kira quickly did as she was told and watched as Malia took a big dildo out of the nightstand. Kira moaned quietly before she could stop herself.

"You want that in you, don't you slut?" Malia chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am." Kira nodded, watching the toy. 

Malia grinned and straddled her. "Suck then." She said.

Kira looked at Malia for a moment before she nodded and leaned to suck and lick on the dildo. She whined when Malia pulled it away from her and got up.

"It's wet enough." She said as she roughly unbuttoned Kira's jeans.

Kira helped Malia to get her jeans and underwear off.

"Move to the center of the bed and open your legs wide for me." Malia smirked.

Kira quickly did as she was told. She moaned quietly at the way Malia was watching her. It was so hot.

Malia moved between Kira's legs and rubbed her hip with her thumb. "Now baby girl, I'll give it to you rough...Do you think you can handle it?" She smirked.

"Yeah." Kira nodded eagerly.

Malia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yes, ma'am. I can take it as rough as you give it to me. And I wouldn't cum unless you tell me to." Kira said quickly.

"Good girl." Malia smiled and thrusted the dildo firmly in her.

Kira moaned loudly and arched her back high from the bed but Malia put a hand on her stomach and pushed her down firmly.

Kira gripped the sheets and tried not to trust back.

Malia fucked her firmly with the toy and once she found out her g-spot she started thrusting against it firmly.

Kira cried out in pleasure and looked at Malia. "Ma'am please let me cum. Please." She whined.

Malia only smirked and moved the toy more firmly. After another minute of Kira begging she hummed. "Cum, whore." She said as she thrusted against her g-spot over and over.

That was all Kira needed before she started cumming hard, moaning Malia's name.

Malia pulled out the toy and laid down next to Kira.

Kira moved to kiss her softly after a minute. "You were perfect." She hummed.

Malia chuckled as she ran her hand through her hair. "Love, I never knew that you'd be so turned on by being called a slut." 

Kira smiled softly. "It's your fault. You make it sounds so hot." She said and kissed her again.

"Oh, shush. You didn't knew how I'd sound when you asked me to try something kinky in bed." Malia chuckled.

"Not true. I knew that you'd sound amazing. Like always." Kira said and looked at her. "You're still with your dress on." She chuckled.

"And you're still with your shirt on, darling." Malia smiled as she rolled on top of her.

"You're horny again, aren't you?" Kira laughed softly.

"Well you cum so hard and it made me so wet... You looked fan-fucking-tastic." Malia hummed.

"You fucked the hell out of me. It's normal." Kira said and hummed when Malia started rubbing herself against her thigh. "Who's the slut now?" She teased.

Malia laughed quietly and rolled her hips. "Don't forget that I can smell just how wet you're getting." She hummed.

Kira chuckled and pulled Malia's dress over her head before she pulled off her shirt and bra. "Mmm, but the next time you're my little slut." She said as she sat up to kiss Malia.

"With pleasure." Malia hummed and wrapped an arm around Kira's neck before she kissed her back, still rubbing herself on Kira's thigh.

Kira hummed and drank Malia's moan when their breasts started rubbing against each other, making their nipples hard and their desire for each other even stronger.

"I love you." Malia whispered against her lips as she cupped one of Kira's breasts with her hand and ran the other between the girl's legs.

"Love you too." Kira moaned when Malia pushed two fingers in her. Kira quickly moved her own hand between her lover's legs and did the same, smiling at the pleasure on Malia's face.

Malia smiled back at her and leaned to kiss her passionately as she started moving her fingers.


End file.
